camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Carlton
Madeline "Maddie" Carlton is a 16 year-old daughter of Aphrodite. Her role player is Noahm450. Biography Madeline '"Maddie" Carlton was born on June 26, 1997 to Kevin Carlton a fashion designer and Aphrodite the greek goddess of love. Kevin and Aphrodite met one day at a fashion show and fell in love with each other. Thry then got married and had Maddie. Maddie grew up in Yorkshire England. When she was 2 years-old Aphrodite left. Kevin was very sad but got over it for Maddie's sake. Maddie grew up in a very nice house in Yorkshire and was always bright and happy. But when she was 10, Maddie had a panic attack. A panic attack is were your body is automatically triggered to fight regardless if you are in danger or not. So after Maddie had her first panic attack her father took her to a docter. The docter said that Maddie was suffering from anxiety and panic attacks. It only got worse from there, Maddie would never leave her room because she was so scared of having a panic attack in public. She wouldn't even go to school so her father had to home school her. One day Kevin got a new job in America becausw his old job was not paying very well. So Kevin had to drag 11 year-old Maddie in a plane despite her fear of having a panic attack so they could go to their new home. When Maddie arrived in her new home in Brooklyn she fell in love with it. She realized how much life had to offer and she finally got over her fear of having a panic attack in public. When she was 12 Maddie was wondering the streets one day when Aphrodite appeared to her and took her to camp. Where she claimed her and then laft immediatly leaving Maddie to find out who she was for herself. Early Life As a child was always very jubilant and cheerful. But that changed at age 10 when she started to suffer from panic attacks and anxiety. Maddie hardly ever left her room for a whole year. Kevin even tried to hire a therapist but that didn't work. When her father told Maddie that they had to move she was both terrified and sad. On the plane Maddie had burts of panic attacks throughout the whole plane ride. But when Maddie arrived at her new home, she fell in love with it a decided that she wasn't going to let her panic attacks keep her back from exploring her new home. She finally went to a normal school again, and also found out she had a love for clothes, fashion, and makeup. Maddie loved in so much that she even made little videos of her doing her make up and about the new fashion trend. One day when she was taking a walk, Aphrodite appeared and without saying a word she trasported them to Camp Halfblood, claimed Maddie, and left without telling her where she was or who she was. Later on Chiron explained everything to her and called her father and explained everything to him as well. Maddie was very excited to be in Aphrodite cabin where she could be around people that loved fashion as much as her. But she had a lot of panic attacks the firts couple of days at camp. Most of her siblings didn't make fun of Maddie but helped her through her panic attacks which she was ever grateful for. Exept for Claire Blackwell who of course made fun of Maddie for her panic attacks. Maddie soon grew to love camp and the people there. She made many friends in her cabin as well as others and usually spends her days hanging out with friends, training, or doing her simblings make up. Maddie is very unique because she suffers from panic attacks and anxiety instead of dyslexia and ADHD like most other demigods. Appearence Maddie has brown hair which is blonde at the tips which she can change from curly to straight and straight to curly naturally. She has icy blue eyes. Maddie is very fashionable and is great at applying make up and is very pretty. Alliances *Tori Gentry *Eugene Howard *Brittney Wilde *Mickey Starr *Paris Callas *Jessica Johnson *Gayle Hensley *Tori Ortez *Jade Harris *Melina Hawke *Gregory Whiteman Enemies *Claire Blackwell Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Maddie can change the style of her hair naturally *Maddie is very fashionable *Maddie is very good at applying make up *Maddie fights with a knife *Maddie suffers from panic attacks *Maddie can make other people fall in love *Maddie can ruin relationships *Maddie can make members of the opposite gender fall in love with her Gallery Madeline2.jpg Madeline3.jpg Madeline4.jpg Madeline5.jpg Madeline6.jpg Madeline7.jpg Madeline8.jpg Madeline9.jpg Madeline10.jpg Madeline11.jpg Madeline12.jpg Madeline13.jpg Madeline14.jpg Madeline's necklace.jpg|Maddie's heart necklace from her dad Madeline's knife.jpg|Maddie's knife Madeline's love potion.jpeg|Maddie's love potion db3ff66df3b755aca9a5c0c64e293005.jpg 985c58b5867ba2dad498aa86e004533f.jpg 4d58f9ea547257d2a9a1ab3d18b51dc2.jpg Maddie12.jpg.png 13d03abd69d7d885c45fb5e3989bfe57.jpg Maddie12.jpg.jpg image.jpeg 42a7b10337f5f4f78d928eefef583648.jpg zoella-zoe-sugg.jpg Maddie13.jpg.jpeg original.png Maddie14.jpg.jpeg zoe2.gif 50cd90e0c50c174f7c7527d81be89174.jpg 250full-feed.jpg Maddie15.jpg.jpeg Zoe-33-zoe-sugg-34913191-240-240.png 7be0a813e2158c2fa00dd3c9a8eed2d0.jpg tumblr_mrqxq7lcuf1snbhggo1_250.gif y.jpg Maddie16.jpg.jpeg Maddie17.jpg.jpg Maddie18.jpg.jpeg 48adc7905b2111e3a961123ebaca6697_8.jpg Zoe-33-zoe-sugg-34913190-240-240.png zoella-profile.jpg Madeline1.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Noahm450 Category:Anxiety Fatal Flaw Category:British Category:Greek